The Hospital of the Good Samaritan and Orthopaedic Hospital, as the Greater Los Angeles CCOP, propose to participate in the National Cancer Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program. Specifically, we plan to enter 100 patients per year on investigative cancer treatment protocols developed by the USC Comprehensive Cancer Center, Southwest Oncology Group, Childrens Cancer Study Group, Gynecologic Oncology Group and the Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group. Medical, radiation, genitourinary and gynecologic oncologists will administer protocol therapy, perform required studies and measurements and record accurate data for timely submission to the above mentioned research bases. Our long range objective is to strengthen the ability of the national clinical trials program to answer significant questions regarding cancer treatment by assisting with patient accrual and providing input into protocol design and analysis. We expect this effort to result in decreased mortality and morbidity from cancer.